


Nailing the Morning Wood

by raendown



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smutty goodness, Yamato Is Distractable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: For the tumblr prompt "morning wood"





	Nailing the Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> You will pry this awful title from my cold dead hands

The sun, he decided, was an evil the likes of which this world did not deserve. It was cruel. It was _bright_. Yamato groaned as he tried to squeeze his eyes a little tighter but stopped when the noise rattled through his head with a sharp stab of pain. 

_Hangover_ , he thought dully. _Yippee_. 

Diverting excess chakra to his head slowly eased the pain until he could open his eyes, blinking rapidly to bring the ceiling in to focus. Only then did he notice something very strange. That was not his ceiling. Yamato’s room had been painted a very ugly shade of yellow by its previous owner and he had never quite gotten around to redecorating. The ceiling above him was mostly white with a very suspicious dark stain in one corner. He spent a few moments wondering what you would need to be doing to leave a stain on the ceiling of your _bedroom_. Then it finally clicked that if this was not his bedroom then it must be someone else’s. He was in someone else’s bed. And he had less than zero ideas how he got here. 

Wary of what he might find, Yamato let his eyes slide to one side. The mattress to his left was empty. So good so far. His eyes went back to the ceiling before slowly dragging over in the other direction. One red and one black eye stared back at him, even more heavily lidded than normal as they blinked sleepily at him. 

“Did you know you started snoring? You never snored before.” Kakashi’s voice was rough with sleep in a way that had always made his heart beat faster. 

“Senpai!” He yelped. Kakashi raised a lazy eyebrow and he flushed. His voice had definitely cracked on that first syllable. Then he made the mistake of looking down and the sound he made right then was even more embarrassing. Anyone would have said it was reasonable, however, to make such a noise when you discover that Hatake Kakashi is lying naked next to you in bed – _without his mask_. 

The older man didn’t seem too worried about his lack of dress. If anything he smirked and stretched a bit as Yamato’s eyes dragged helplessly over his form before latching on to the bared skin of his face. Full lips and a straight nose, high cheekbones and a tiny little beauty mark near his chin. There was nothing inherently special about his face other than the fact that he was fairly handsome. Still, it felt like being handed the world on a silver platter to be allowed to see this sight. Yamato wasn’t quite sure what to do with the honor. He had no idea what he could have done to _earn_ such an honor.

That is, he had no idea until his very slow morning brain reminded him that waking up naked together generally meant falling asleep naked together, which in turn usually indicated that some form of intimacy had occurred. Sweet crap on a cracker he had slept with Kakashi. Him and Kakashi. They had done in. Fornicated. Chitty chitty bang banged. Kakashi’s smirk widened when Yamato whimpered. 

“Morning Tenzou,” he cooed. Yamato made a grab for the sheet and pulled it up over his head. “Oh don’t be like that! Either you don’t remember last night and you’re embarrassed at the situation or you do remember last night and you’re embarrassed about your, uh, enthusiasm. Either way I must say I regret absolutely nothing and neither should you.” 

For a moment he practically glowed under his sheet-shield. Kakashi really didn’t regret sleeping with him? So he had enjoyed it? Then he kept processing. 

“My…enthusiasm?” he dreaded the answer even before asking. Yamato lowered the sheet a miniscule amount, peeking out from inside. He caught sight of Kakashi with both hands behind his head, grinning up at the ceiling, before rapidly disappearing back underneath. 

“You – and I mean this literally – threw me down on the bed, straddled my waist, and told me you were going to ‘blow my mind, among other things’. I was very impressed, kohai. I didn’t think you would have any dirty talk in your vocabulary.”

“Oh my god…” Yamato whispered faintly to himself. His cheeks burned so hot they seemed on the verge of melting right off his face. That did not sound like typical behavior from him. Although, he corrected himself, that was exactly the kind of thing drunk-him would say. Alcohol had always been good for giving him all the confidence he lacked on a daily basis. 

Yamato yelped in surprise when a heavy weight suddenly settled on top of his legs. The sheet was tugged away from him to reveal Kakashi sat across his thighs. He gaped, unable to say anything. Kakashi leaned down, placing a hand on either side of his head and hovering over him with their faces only inches apart. Breathing suddenly seemed a lot more difficult than he remembered it being. 

“And you know, I never got to return the favor,” Kakashi said. “What a terrible oversight.” 

Words failed him still while Kakashi’s grinning face came closer and closer…only to divert to one side. He gasped when sharp teeth bit him teasingly on the collarbone, his hands flying up to grip the other man’s biceps and hold on for dear life. Kakashi chuckled in to his skin, kissing a line down his chest that ended with a tongue dipping in to his belly button. Yamato’s grip on Kakashi’s arms fell away as the man crawled downwards out of his reach, the sheet on top of him slowly being tugged down. He gripped the bedding underneath him instead, arching up as a hickey was sucked on to his hip bone. 

“Haaa…!” He made a wordless noise as a wet tongue traced shapes on his inner thigh, startled and more aroused than he could remember being in months. “S-senpai? You’re…you were serious!? Oh god are you actually…you’re going to… _fuck_!” 

“Hmm we could do that too if you’re so eager,” Kakashi mumbled against him. He barely had time to grasp what the other man meant before he was tossing his head back and shouting. Kakashi groaned around him, running circles around the head of his cock with his tongue before sinking down almost right to the base. Yamato clenched his fists harder in to the sheets, his knees bending and his toes curling while he tried not to buck straight down Kakashi’s throat. He had fantasized about this more times than he would ever be comfortable admitting; he could barely believe it was actually happening even as he felt an incredible warm suction work its way up and down his length, slowly driving him mad. 

Yamato was so lost in the sensations running through him, eye closed and head pressing down in to the pillow, he never noticed Kakashi moving about. Nothing registered until suddenly a slippery finger prodded his entrance, ever so nicely presented with his knees already drawn up. He swore viciously as it entered him slowly and wondered when exactly Kakashi had managed to acquire lube. That became less important the farther he was breached. When the finger withdrew and slid back in at a slightly different angle the thought left him entirely in favor of spewing off a few more swear words. If implications were correct they had done this last night but Yamato had no memory of that. The last time he remembered getting any action was an ill-advised one night stand about four months ago and he had barely had time to attend to things himself since then due to missions. Every time Kakashi drew another circle around his tip he felt like he might burst. Every press of his finger had him moaning with abandon. God he felt good. 

His moans increased in volume when one finger became two. By the time a third entered the picture he was panting for air and keening with every other stroke. Every time he came too close to the edge Kakashi would pull his mouth away to bite at the skin near his knees. The fingers never stopped and it was the sweetest torture to still be so near to nirvana while simultaneously having it snatched away. 

Only when he was nearly sobbing in desperation did Kakashi halt all motion, drawing a garbled protest from him. He reached out blindly with his eyes still shut to try and bring the other man back to what he had been doing. Instead a hand caught his reaching fingers and brought it up to receive a soft kiss to the palm. He cracked his eyes open and saw Kakashi moving to kneel between his open thighs. The hand not holding his own guided one of his legs around a pale waist. His mouth hung open as he stared at Kakashi, unable to look away from those mismatched eyes yet feeling as though they might burn a hole straight through him. Was it hot in the room? It was very hot in the room. Or it might have been just him. His thought process was stuck on the way Kakashi’s hair reflected the morning sunlight streaming in and how much he still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

His eyes fell shut again as Kakashi pressed in to him. He bit his lip and hissed, half from the stretch and half from _god yes he had missed this_. Fingers squeezed his hand reassuringly and he squeezed back. Kakashi moved with short thrusts, working slowly deeper and deeper, and Yamato rocked with the motion until exploration became thrusting in earnest. The first time Kakashi pulled almost all the way out and slid back home with a quick snap he nearly strangled himself screaming. Then he bit his lip again trying to keep the noises in. Kakashi bent forward, letting go of his leg to place one hand on the mattress and lean closer to him. 

“You feel – _ah_ – good,” Kakashi panted next to his ear. “Damn it you feel good. Stop biting your lip Tenzou, I want to hear you.” He whimpered in response, his teeth nearly cutting through his skin. 

“Call me that again,” he whispered, eyes still shut. Normally he protested at nearly every turn when called by that name but he’d never said why: because Kakashi always used it in his fantasies.

“ _Oh Tenzou_.” Was that a moan? Did Kakashi just moan? He’d made Kakashi-sempai moan. His eyes crossed behind his closed lids as, while he was already reeling from that particular revelation, Kakashi suddenly changed to just the right angle. He screamed a second time as his prostate was impacted just so. 

Kakashi grunted and buried his face in Yamato’s neck. Now that he’d found the spot he set to it with renewed vigor, striking Yamato’s prostate with every thrust. Yamato hoped to god the neighbors weren’t home because he was about to lose his voice or tear his vocal chords or maybe pass out. By the way teeth clenched into the base of his neck he figured Kakashi was feeling the same way. 

When a hand suddenly worked its way in between them and took his cock in a tight hold it only took three strokes for him to fall. His spine arched and his mouth fell open but no sound was made as Kakashi took him so high he lost the ability to even cry out. His gut contracted and he came, spilling in to Kakashi’s hand and writhing under his hold. Kakashi’s thrusts sped up, intensifying his orgasm until he thought he might go mad from the pleasure. Until suddenly the older man went still with a violent snap of his hips and a muffled groan. 

The two of them held themselves in place, shuddering against each other while waves of bliss rolled through them. Yamato fought to relearn how to breathe, gulping in air and feeling Kakashi doing the same. Distantly he registered that through it all neither had ever let go of the other’s hand. 

“Hnnnnggg…” he heard from the direction of his neck. He opened his eyes to see a mass of silver hair in his face. 

“Uh, you okay sempai?” he panted. 

“I think I just died,” Kakashi answered, unmoving. Yamato grinned.

“You feel pretty alive to me.”

Kakashi stirred, lifted his head and shifting to hold his body up on one shaky arm and say, “I’m sorry, did you just make a naughty joke?” Yamato frowned, then flushed when he realized that his joke _could_ have been taken in a naughty way by someone who rotted his brain with smut all the time. 

“I didn’t mean to!” he protested. Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. Then the older man leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know you didn’t,” his sempai said in a strangely gentle voice. “So…”

Yamato swallowed and echoed him, “So…”

“This should be a, uh, regular thing.”

“Are you asking me for more sex?”

Kakashi laughed again and Yamato was shocked to see a blush rising on his cheeks, one that would have been covered had he been wearing his usual mask.

“Well it would be a good side benefit but that wasn’t – no. I was thinking we should maybe go out for dinner? Or something? I was asking you on a – I was saying we should date.” The normally unflappable man rambled on, rolling their foreheads back and forth nervously. 

Yamato grinned, gathered his courage, and shut the other up with a kiss. Kakashi made a little surprised noise that melted away in to an approving hum. When they separated they were both smiling brightly. 

“A date sounds nice,” Yamato told him quietly. 

Kakashi nodded and kissed him again, rolling their skill connected hips. Yamato gasped. 

It took them until noon to leave the bed.


End file.
